History of Sierra
The history of Sierra spans a period of more than three millenia. The first human inhabitants in Sierra arrived some 13,000-15,000 years ago and for millenia, various tribes, peoples, and civilizations emerged and disappeared across the region. By the time the first Europeans arrived to Sierra, there were more than 70 Native American tribes living near the Pacific Southwest, , and the . Beginning in the 16th century, , , , and expeditions explored, and later settled the Sierran coast with the establishment of colonial towns and interaction with the indigenous populations. An extensive system of missions were established under Spanish rule, and the population of Sierra grew as Europeans immigrated to the region with the promise of cheap land and supplies. In 1812, the dissolved following the of the . Under Mexican rule, Sierra continued to grow and develop under the Mexican rancho system. However, the increased influx of , coupled with the grievances of the established French and Dutch minorities led to high tensions. In 1846, the Mexican-American War broke out and Sierra's non-Mexican foreigners, backed by the Spanish-speaking rebelled against Mexico and formed the California Republic. Following Mexico's defeat, the Republic gained independence before a decade of instability and corruption forced the draft of a new constitution. In 1858, following the promulgation of an agreed-upon constitution, the Kingdom of Sierra was formed as a with 22 provinces. The new kingdom struggled to maintain its independence as international interests sought to control Sierra. Rapid and political reforms helped modernize the nation, and imperialist endeavors helped form national identity. The Kingdom faced an existential crisis during the Sierran Civil War in the late 1870s when republican forces revolted against the Sierran monarchy and formed the Second California Republic. The Civil War lasted four years, costing nearly 30,000 lives before the Republic ultimately failed, and the Kingdom prevailed. Following the war, Sierra's continued industrialization and immigration from led to various labor and movements. Around the turn of the century, Sierra experienced a profound social and political revolution during the Progressive Era and the Sierran Cultural Revolution, a time period that defined Sierran culture as it is known today. The civil rights of ethnic and religious minorities were greatly expanded and the conciliation between Western and Eastern culture became part of Sierran society. Through , Sierra maintained a policy of neutrality and profited off by providing supplies to the . When the hit, the Sierran economy suffered but recuperated into when the demand for production increased once more, and sweeping welfare reforms eased the Kingdom's economic woes. When the bombed in the Sierran territory of Hawaii, Sierra entered the war with the , signifying the first time Sierra participated in an international war. After the war, the Sierran government suffered a significant drop in public trust due to Sierra's involvement with the secretly guarded , fallout that would come to be known as the Great Basin controversy. In 1950, the Kingdom passed the Charter, which promoted the political statuses of former Sierran territories: the Deseret and Hawaii as fellow constituent countries with Sierra. During the , Sierra returned to its policy of neutrality by joining the and opening relations with the communist nations of the and . Throughout the Cold War, Sierra resisted American influence although maintained friendly relations with the States especially with regard to trade. Sierra accepted thousands of refugees from countries affected by the Cold War s including those from South Vietnam and Korea. In the 1970s and 80s, Sierra experienced a shift in cultural and social attitudes on issues regarding , , and . Following the end of the Cold War, Sierra adopted a new foreign policy geared towards the United States as its new ally, becoming markedly more in global affairs. Maturing economically and politically, Sierra emerged into the 21st century as the 4th largest economy in the world, and a regional power. However, Sierra faced new challenges of , economic crisis, inequality, resurgent republicanism, and climate change. In the 2010s, disputes between Sierra and its neighbor, Mexico escalated, eventually leading to the bombings of San Diego and subsequent internationally-led invasion of Mexico. The invasion generated controversy including concerns of as well as the nature of the invasion which led to the abdication of King Smith II. The Kingdom of Sierra currently consists of three constituent countries, eight territories, and two crown dependencies and is governed as a semi-presidential democracy with a constitutional monarchy with Angelina II as its . Pre-Columbian era European exploration Cabrillo's expedition (1542) Francis Drake's expedition (1579) Brouwer's expedition (1644) Bougainville's expedition (1767) Spanish colonial period (1769–1821) Portolá expedition (1769–1770) Anza explorations (1774–1776) California missions Dutch and French settlements Mexican period (1822–1846) Rancho system Foreign immigration Californian period (1847–1858) Mexican-American War Independence California Republic Gold Rush of 1849 Constitutional Convention of 1857 Sierran period (19th century) Early years of the Kingdom Indian conflict Sierran imperialism Sierran Civil War Canaanite-Mormon War Industrialization Labor and nativist movements Sierran period (20th century) Progressive Era Sierran Cultural Revolution Rise of the Ku Klux Klan World War I Roaring Twenties and the Great Depression World War II Great Basin controversy Cold War Counterculture movement Post-Cold War Sierran period (21st century) War on Terror Recent events See also Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:History of Sierra Category:History